Csillagködön túl
by MeronC
Summary: Genost kísérhetjük végig, ahogy a kiborg létben küszködik, újra tanulja a környezetének főbb szabályait, új értékrendjét. Meg találkozik Saitamával is.


Genos fáradtan dőlt neki a falnak, lecsúszva a háta illeszkedései végig karistolták azt. Szőke tincsei vizesen, rendezetlenül tapadtak koponyájára, mely furcsán, ismeretlen nehézséggel húzta fejét a föld felé. Minden újnak érződött, ahogy kimászott a _szülő tartályból_ , s talpai hosszú idő után újra érintették a linóleumot, s nem érezte a hideget, az üveg szilánkokat, melyek a friss, új mű szövetbe mélyedtek, felsebezték talpát.

Ijesztő volt az egész, hogy látja magába mélyedni a szilánkokat, de nem érzi a fájdalmat, csupán egyfajta hamis, fantom sajgást.

Léptek dobogása hangzott föl egyre közelebb érve, az ajtóban pedig mindjárt feltűnt az alacsony, ősz gomba frizurás doktor, szürke szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy meglátta őt a pusztítás közepén.

-Hát itt meg mi történt? Mit keresel kint Genos?- szólt döbbenten, arca hamuszürkévé sápadt.

-Ne...m tu...dom- hangja szél suttogása, torka szilánkokkal kibélelt cső volt, akaratlanul is lecsorogtak fedetlen, gépi küllemű arcán a vértől rózsaködös csillagok.

Az ősz doktor beletörődően felsóhajtott, tüdeje zümmögve eresztette ki a benn tartott levegőt.

-Értem. Kérlek, gyere ide! Még nem szabadna huzamosabb ideig levegőztetni magad, sőt egyáltalán nem is lehetne! Ki tudja, milyen károk keletkeztek benned és a műszerekben!- sürgetően tapsolt, majd megvárta, hogy a fiatal tinédzser óvatosan, darabos mozgással feltápászkodjon, bicegő léptekkel kövesse a szomszédos laborba.- Még szerencse, hogy több kapszulát is készítettem, gondolva az esetleges balesetekre!- dudorászott vidáman, szeme sarkából óvatosan szemlélve Genost, aki már attól a pár perctől is, amit szabad levegőn töltött, teljesen lefulladt.

-Doktor...-szuszogta, szemei előtt puha, pamacsos fekete gömbök pattogtak, ahogy felfeküdt a fehér, steril huzatú ágyon.- Mikor...?

-Majd, drága fiam. Még hátra van néhány jelentős átalakítás!- vidám hangja visszhangzott a térben, Genos rezignált sóhajával együtt.

* * *

 _ _-Akkor az még nagyon messze van_ _..._ \- gondolta elkomorulva, melankolikus kedvvel._

-Na, feküdj be, Genos, már eleget levegőztél!

Ahogy köré záródott az üveg henger, a szivattyúk halk zúgással megindultak. Egyik a különleges, direkt számára előállított fertőtlenítő keveréket pumpált be, míg másik előle szívta el az éltető levegőt, s ő csak tátogott, feszengett béklyójába facsarodva, tüdeje, mely _még_ nem lett kicserélve megtelítődött a csípős, keserű folyadékkal, szemei fennakadtak a levegő hiányától.

-Sajnálom, Genos, de ez a te érdekedben történik.- Hallotta tompán, sípoló fülekkel, ahogy a doktor bűntudattól csöpögő hangja visszhangot vert a tartályban.

* * *

Látta, ahogy lejön az éji égboltról egy fényes csillag, mely perzseli cserzett, sokszor műtött bőrét. Először, a távolban még egész aprónak tetszett, szinte jelentéktelennek, de ahogy egyre közelebb ért hozzája, észrevette a kiforratlan, fiatal csillagot, mely föléje emelkedett, szinte egy pöcköléssel megsemmisíthette volna őt, mégis, vidám ragyogással kísérte, _fogta a kezét_. Vibrált szélein az erő kimeríthetetlen lila szórványa, mélyén elősejlett egy csöppnyi sötétség, mely ott lapul mindenkiben.

Zsibbadtan figyelt most önnönmaga felé, s elvakult a mesterséges, bosszús tündökléstől, mely töprengően, mégis boldogan támaszkodott sokkal nagyobb nap-testvérére. A köd sűrűn, mindent beterítve nyaldosta lényét, eltakarva valódi alakját.

 _ _Mégis mit_ _takar_ _ez?__

Zihálva kortyolt a tiszta levegőbe, ujjai puha szövetbe mélyedtek. Csöndesülve hallgatózott, forrongó vére azonban elnyomta az éjszaka neszeit. Gondolataiban a világon túli álom járt, s egyszer csak egy másik látomás vibrált eléje: vidám, együgyű vigyor, tar fej, kicsi, fekete szemek, napsütötte bőr.

Vajon ki lehet ez?

* * *

A kamasz kiborg izgatottan érintette össze háta mögött ujjait, ahogy új életében először lépett ki a napfényre. Különös volt számára, ahogy a nap sugarait beitta a bőre, de nem érezte a perzselését, hiába volt nyár közepe. Sárga fénnyel ragyogó szemei érdeklődve analizálták élénk környezetét, ahogy körülötte az emberek ámuldoztak, kezet ráztak vele és a doktorral, aki jóindulatúan mosolygott a tengerjáró fedélzetét elsereglő tudós társakra, és hasonló hang tónusban gratulált barátainak.

-Áh, Dr. Kuseno! Minő öröm önnel újra találkozni! Az utóbbi időben alig hallottunk maga felől valamit!- Egy francia akcentussal beszélő középkorú férfi perdült eléjük, elegáns szmokingba bújtatott alakja nyurga volt, szénfekete haja hátra nyalva, szürke szemei összeszűkültek az életvidám vigyorgástól. Karjain két hölgyet tartott, akik szinte az utolsó hajszálig megegyeztek, talán az alacsonyabbiknak voltak szarkalábak a szemei alatt. Hamvas szőke hajuk lágy csigákban omlottak le, gyöngy fénnyel ragyogó barna szemeik huncutan csillogva tekintettek reájuk. Királykék koktélruhájuk kifogástalanul álltak rajtuk.

-Bofoi, örülök, hogy újra látlak!- szívélyesen kezet ráz a két férfi, egymásra vigyorogtak.

\- Had mutassam be a feleségemet, Reit és a lányomat, Ichit.- intett a hátra húzódó tünemények felé Bofoi.- Reit három éve készítettem, Ichit tavaly, közösen Reivel.- mosolgott elmélyülten Bofoi. Genos döbbenten mérte végig újra a nőket, _kiborgokat_ , szemei sárgán felvillantak.- Ugye nem csak szerintem tökéletesek?

Az idősebb férfi arcán megrándult egy izom, ahogy a mosoly az arcára fagyott.

-De, igazán tüneményesek! Én pedig bemutatom Genost, tavaly óta dolgozom rajta. - Könyökével finoman megbökte a szőke kiborgot, mire ő halovány tétovázással nyújtotta Bofoi felé a kezét.

-Üdvözlöm, Bofoi úr.- Bofoi fürkészve szemezett vele, majd pár kényelmetlen másodperc után elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet.

-Szintúgy. Mondd csak Genos, előzőleg ember voltál?

A szürke szemek sötét érdeklődéssel csillantak fel, s Genos kényelmetlenül biztos volt benne, hogy van valami köze a férfihez.

* * *

Esdekelve nyúlt el a padlón, karjából szivárgott az olaj, ahogy belé mélyedtek a széttört üvegnek szilánkjai. Reszketett egész testében, könnyei vékony, vérrel szennyezett ezüst patakokként csordultak végig az arcán, tekintetét a padlóra szegezte, nem mert felnézni, tudván, hogy az idős tudós még egyszer rázúdíthatja érthetetlen haragját.

-Az az átkozott patkány! Még el merészelte lopni tőlem a jól megérdemelt díjamat!- üvöltött egy hajdani kaspóval, melynek földes szilánkjai közt sértődötten haldokolva feküdt a törtfehér orchidea. Pár rátaposott a vastag bakancsával, s még több cserepet küldött a halálba, ahogy tébolyult tombolása egyre beljebb haladt a lakrésze felé, ahonnan Genost még a kezdetekkor kitiltotta.

Genos továbbra is a hideg padlón feküdt, zsibbadtan üdvözölte a régi barátját, a fájdalmat.

- _Anya, hol vagy ilyenko_ _r?_ \- gondolta keservesen, s a doktor új oldalán járt az esze. Eddig mindig kedves, jószívű volt, igaz, néha túlságosan is nagyra törő és önző, de törődött vele. Különbözött a többi embertől, akik még anno, mielőtt találkozott volna a doktorral, megvetették, lesajnálták nyomoréksága miatt, majd ahogy egyre inkább vesztett emberi külsejéből, riadtan súgtak össze mögötte.

Rá se eszmélt, hogy a padlón fekve elnyomta az álom, melyet még meghagyott tudata hintett szét egész lényén.

* * *

Ha az ember elfelejt kisebb dolgokat, általában nem találkozik a következményekkel. Az ostor mindig máson csattan, legyen akár a legkisebb köze is az egészhez.

Genos _lelke_ fázott, s hiába kereste az ismerős, megszokott lüktetést, az nem mutatkozott sehol sem. És akkor vágódott belé a fájó felismerés, miszerint már nincs minek dobognia. Már nem _ember._

Vagy amikor először szökött ki a Laborból, s összeakasztotta nem létező bajszát két igazán izmos, magas négerrel, akikről később kiderült, hogy fém-kereskedők. Mire észrevette magát, hiányzott a teste egy hatoda.

Ezeknél az eseteknél jogosan mondhatná az ember, hogy Genos hibája. De ez téves. A családját lemészárló kiborg elfelejtette őt megölni- megnyomorult, majd ő is elvesztette a valóját. A szökés pedig a doktor gondatlansága miatt történt, és részben tényleg a saját hibája.

Mégis, mikor egy napon megpillantotta álmai titokzatos csillagját, aki egy igazán egyszerű férfi volt, ráadásul meztelen is, elfelejtett még _lenni_ is. Olyan rég várta ezt a pillanatot, hisz a csillagok ritkán jelennek meg emberi valójukban. Ráadásul Saitama - _és olyan jól esett kiejteni még a nevét is!_ \- egy jelenés volt, nem értette önnönmagának forrását.

És ahogy igyekezett összeszedni megmaradt részeit, reszketeg gondolata támadt, mely háttérbe söpört mindent a későbbiekben. Még azt is, hogy valamennyire ismeri a férfit- álmokból, látomásokból. Mindent elfelejtett róla, s mindenki itta ennek a levét, ahogy a pusztítás elhatalmasodott körülöttük.


End file.
